Clash of the Sword: Sharingan Vs Byakugan!
"Kanpeki had been on a break from missions, due to the battle in the Land of Iron. Shai brings them all to the meeting hall to inform them of a new job." "Alright, now that everyone's here, I can tell you all about the new mission." Shai looked around, watching Maroi and Vega closely. Vega jumped up, excited at the news. "Where are we going? Who are we gonna kill? Is it going to help our goals?" Shai sighed and forced him to sit back down. "No Vega, I have chosen to go solo on this mission." Maroi stood up arms folded. "Ugh. What's his skills? I can inform you how you would do against them." Shai slid a scroll down the meeting table, containing the bounty. "Iori Hyūga.. Uses the sword and the Byakugan. " muttered Maroi. She lifted the scroll up, showing Shai the image of the shinobi. Shai jumped on top of the table, biting down on a sword. "That's perfect. Byakugan Vs. Sharingan.." Maroi threw Shai his sword straps and a medical kit. "Be careful. He's located near the Land of Fire." Shai nodded and smirked. "Don't worry, I'll come back." With that, Shai bolted out of their hiding place, searching for Iori. "Are you Iori, by any chance." A man with a very shady tone of voice said as if he were anxious about something. No response was given as the man took out a scroll and looked at the picture confirming his suspicion. The man rolled the scroll back up and put it inside of his pouch. He looked back up and the man, Iori was gone. His eyes widened as he could feel the presence of someone right behind him, slowly after the sound of a voice saying, "I'll spare your life, take this as a blessing, don't come after me again. If you do, I think you know what'll happen." The man was poached on a tree branch as he feel over unconscious. Iori jumped down to the man's body where he picked him up and placed him against a tree. Moments later, Iori was gone with a note saying, "Blessing" Shai was moving at a fast pace, slicing through tree after tree after sensing a strong presence. He stopped, noticing a body lying on a tree. He walked towards it, taking off the note on the body. "Blessing.." He read in his head. He noticed tracks on the ground, seeing a clear path. "I'm coming after you.." Shai whispered. He began running again, getting closer and closer. Moving at blinding speeds, Shai was so focused on the path ahead of him, that he didn't notice the shinobi that passed him. He bounced on a tree and went after the shinobi. "Stop!" Shai shouted. The ninja stopped and turned around. He pulled a sword and flashed it in the face of the ninja. "Are you Iori? You fit the description in this image.." He opened the bounty, showing the picture. Iori sensed the man before he even got to him, so Iori was expecting the man knowing that he might of been yet another bounty hunter. Iori like the previous time was silent staring the man dead in his eyes, Iori's purple eyes struck fear into many people. They describe it as him staring down into their soul's soul for emphasis to his glare. Finally Iori muttered, "Another one, as I told the last person from whom I figure you saw, I spare your life. Take this as a blessing and leave my presence now. Don't come after me again." Shai frowned, disapproving the shinobi's comment. "Why are bounties so difficult?" Shai circled around Iori eying him carefully. "I don't believe you'll come quietly so.." Shai pulled out another sword and stopped moving. "I'll just force you!" Activating his Sharingan, Shai leaped at Iori, aiming for his back. While Shai was in mid air, a powerful blast of chakra was expelled towards Shai that would surely blast him feet away from him. Veins would then be visible by Shai right after the blast of chakra was expelled. "I won't kill you, but since you initiated this fight I have no choice but to retaliate." Iori said as he pulled out a Tantō. Having his Sharingan active and given its ability to see chakra, Shai eyes would be flooded with the view of only chakra as Iori took this opportunity to turn sending a wave of chakra at Shai. Because Shai would be in mid air depending on if the blast of chakra was successful which most likely would because he was airborne, the wave of chakra would also graze him. Shai took the attack head on, flying into a tree. Before the impact, he wedged his swords into the tree, stopping the blow. "Relax. I can't kill you. I'm supposed to bring you to my employers alive." Shai scattered all of his swords around Iori, revealing seven in total. "But I can see you want to fight back.." Performing his hand seals, the swords began to levitate around Iori."Magnet Release: Performance Of Seven Blades!" The swords at that moment began to move in a fast motion, aiming for Iori. "Magnet Release I see." Iori said to himself as he locked on to the chakra signatures of the swords. He threw his Tantou into the air and got into the infamous stance of the Hyuuga Clan's Gentle Fist fighting style. Iori then muttered, "Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms" as he indistinctly struck each sword in two distinctive spots. One where the chakra was strongest, and one to push the chakra out of the swords. Iori moved quickly and swiftly as in less than three seconds of the swords coming into range of Iori, they were on the ground with no chakra in them. The chakra that was pushed out dispersed into the air as it had no form. He then caught his Tantou and dashed at the tree Shai was at ending up behind the tree. Seconds later, a visible slash that stretched across the tree's trunk causing it to start falling. This showed Iori's skills with Kenjutsu. The slice cut right at the base the big tree, causing him to move away from the falling tree. At that moment, Shai jumped to the ground, looking directly at Iori. "Your skills are impressive.." Shai lifted his hand up in the direction of Iori. "...But maybe you should watch it!" Out of nowhere, Shai trapped the opponent in a sphere, restrictioning the movement of the body. "The only way you can be freed.. Is if my arm stops channeling chakra.. But your entire body has become stiff and useless!" Shai smirked, using his free hand to prepare the next attack. Iori's intelligence kicked in upon the restriction of his body. The technique Shai was using used the chakra from his arms to create a magnetic field around Iori that would restrict his movements according to the analysis Iori made from Shai's statement. Which meant that the sphere around him was a pure magnetic force created by the chakra from Shai's hands. Iori knew what to do as he launched his Tanto from his hand using the Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body and focusing it to his hand. The tantou went flying through the sphere with enough velocity to make it out of the sphere before the magnetic forces would pull it back. In that moment, the sphere's magnetic force weakened in the area the tantou went through because it was pulling the tontou back in its magnetic field. Using the Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body again, Iori pushed himself in the direction of the tantou where the magnetic force was weaker and eventually he was able to move. He gave one last push with that technique and he was out of the sphere. Iori then stopped in mid air as if he were about to leap off something, and sure enough using leverage from the air, his natural muscle potential, and Chakra Enhanced Speed, he was in front of Shai in less than a second. He could not be heard as he broke the sound barrier. Although Shai had the sharingan, it would be very difficult to track and avoid his next attack which was a draw with his sword which if drawn at its maximum speed would surly hit Shai. Shai smiled as Iori launched his attack. "Unfortunately, you've fallen into my true trap.." As the attack made contact, he activated the technique he was preparing for earlier had started, and when Iori made contact, he was magnetized his whole body forcing him to stop in his tracks. "As I stated before...I'll force you!" Shai smiled once more, pleased with his opponent's conditions. "Let's finish this.."Wind Release: Pressure Damage!" The devastating wind cut through the whole forest, slicing everything. The wind struck the magnetic body of Iori, with strength comparable to Iori's own Gentle Fist attacks. Iori's draw of the sword was sometimes faster than the speed of sound, and this was one of those moments where his draw was that fast. Since Iori's sword would be first making contact with Shai first, it would be magnetized before Iori's body. But Iori's sword draw was faster than the speed of sound, so even if upon contact the sword would be magnetized, it was moving to fast and was too strong for the magnetized effect to take effect immediately. This meant that instead of Iori being magnetized, Shai would be sliced and given a serious injury. Luckily, Shai had the coat of magnetic force that weakened the slice, but still pushed him back with considerable force. "Your tough one aren't ya?" Shai asked as he got up. "Here's some more wind for ya..Wind Release: Pressure Damage!" At that moment, Shai's clone formed seals. "Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration!" The two forces combined, creating a deadly wave that broke sound barriers as it traveled to hit Iori. Nothing happened as the wind canceled the lightning out. It seemed that Shai forgot the basic regulations of chakra nature, Lightning and Wind didn't mix as the wind technique canceled out the lightning. The wind technique however still traveled towards Iori, Iori would then start to spin in place releasing chakra from chakra points all around his body. The forces of wind kept barreling towards Iori but were then caught up by the force of the Hyuuga Clan's Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven. This rotation of chakra was different, the wind would combine with Iori's rotation and Shai's chakra would be dispelled out of it and the wind technique just became apart of the rotation. The wind was sharper and more violent that it was before as it was being built up. The violent winds were caused by Iori's swords which were in his hands at the time of the rotation, the swords slashing effects were caught by the wind and cause them to be sharper. "This is one of my favorite combinations, I call it the Dragon Twister" Iori said as he stopped his rotation and launched the twister of sharp chakra and winds towards Shai. To Shai's eyes, there was a blue tornado coming towards him that could easily cut through chakra, steel, and other harder compact things. "Should've thought about that.." Shai thought as the tornado came at him. He suddenly remembered his power. "Magnet Release: Disrupting Touch!" Magnetising his body again, he magnetised the tornado, causing it to stop motion. "Let's use this to my advantage.." He made it spin again, and made it tighter and tighter until it assumed the shape of a sphere. "Its over." Shai whispered as the sphere spun at high speeds towards Iori. "His Magnet Release is becoming a nuisance..." Iori said to himself as the sphere came towards him. Iori could easily follow the sphere as it came towards him because of his reflexes and the added reflexes brought on by his Byakugan. While keeping view of the sphere coming towards him and Shai, Iori contemplated on what his next move should be. Iori had long range techniques but they were limited, so if he were to do serious damage he needed to get up close and personal to Shai. He planted his feet firmly to the ground and took off towards Shai leaving a small crater and his feet imprint in the ground where his planted them. As he closed in on the sphere first, Iori knew that Shai had most likely set up provisions against him physically touching the sphere and it was coming to fast for him to redirect it back towards Shai not to mention the presence of Shai's chakra within the sphere. With magnet release, Shai would most likely just move it towards Iori if he were to move to the side. He came up with a solution. As he got within less than a feet of the sphere, he did a front flip over the sphere, but as he did that, using one of his hands Iori used Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm with a larger than usual push hitting the chakra in the sphere. The force of the vacuum palm caused the sphere to crash into the ground and explode in a ball of wind. But, as Iori was completing his front flip, he used Skywalk, Chakra Enhanced Speed and the force of wind to push him towards Shai even faster. Iori's speed was faster than the eye could see and even the sharingan for that fact, as he closed in Shai, he used the hand that he had his sword in and used Samurai Saber Technique. The crescent of chakra was large, nearly the size of a house and had enough strength velocity to cut clean through steel and other harder substances. As the wave was coming at Shai from the bottom, Iori was coming from the top with seemingly a sword slash if Shai was to jump above the large crescent of chakra. Shai watched as the attack was coming for him and saw Iori in the sky. "Enough of this foolishness..." The attack came closer, Shai now unable to dodge. Suddenly, a black flame made contact with the wave, causing it to burn and be under Shai's control. His clone followed up by taking a sword and combining the wave with the sword's momentum, slashing upwards. The clone had jumped in the air, about to make contact with Iori's sword. The original Shai looked upon the collision, his Mangekyō Sharingan glowing bright in the dusk sky. "The real battle has begun.." Whispered Shai. Iori smiled as he said, "Brace yourself...." sphere that cause a massive explosion of wind just caught up as Iori used his skywalk to get above the blast of wind. The wind was strong enough to topple the trees in the area, Shai's clone was destroyed from the force of the wind and the wind continued to barrel towards the real Shai. The flames of Amaterasu would be carried by the physical force of the wind away from the battlefield. Iori landed back on the ground below waiting to see what the real Shai would do. Iori's Byakugan always watching.... Shai watched in delightment as the flames came flickering down in a unique formation. Using his left eye, Shai regained control of his flames, using them as a shield. Shai later focused the flames into his palm and center of a shuriken, preparing his next attack. "Blaze Release: Ring Of Fire!" The flames began spinning rapidly, and as Shai threw it, it came through with such force, it began burning the path it was thrown. This would be no attack some wind could push back, due to the speed and high rotation. Iori sheathed his sword and watched as the shuriken came barreling towards him. He pulled his had back and got into the all to familiar Hyuuga fighting stance. Focusing on the shuriken, he trusted forward with a wave of chakra great enough to dispel the flames on the shuriken. It wasn't because of the force of the chakra wave, but what was with the wave. Like its parent technique, Iori could pick out points on a target and use this technique which would simulate Iori using his gentle fist in a taijutsu battle. Using the vacuum wall palm, specific parts of the wave basically poked out the specific chakra points in the flames weakening it to the point where a breeze could dispel it. And that't overall wave did, it dispelled the weakened flames. "At the rate your going, you'll use up all your chakra before I even use a quarter of mine." Iori said as he awaited Shai's next move. Shai closed his eyes, laughing at his current situation. He looked up into the sky, which had turned a hazy color, with faint light of the rising moon. "Please.. You couldn't possibly believe I've run out, have you?" He ran his fingers through his hair, now facing Iori. He slowly opened his eyes, revealing an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. "I'm tired of fighting. Let's get this over with." He suddenly activated a full body flow of black lightning, and began to clench his teeth. "I'm just getting started!" Iori looked at Shai and took note of the lightning surging though his body. With no words in response, Iori dashed towards Shai. While moving towards him, he pulled out his sword slashed at Shai. A beam of chakra would then come towards him, then a whole barrage of slashes and beams of chakra came barreling towards Shai. This was the Samurai Saber Technique just broken up into pieces, Iori called this Saber Shrapnel Not only that, but each beam of chakra had the gentle fist needle-like chakra points added onto them. So if a technique or Shai was hit, their chakra would be closed off. Shai frowned, as the needle like projectiles were headed for him. "I'll use that to block, then follow up with a counter.." Shai thought. At that moment, he released lighting, which was met by Iori's attack. The attack soon lost chakra, removing the chakra surge released. Seeing this as an opportunity, Shai created a mini skeleton arm and chucked the mini attack at Iori. "Let's see if falls for my trap.." Shai thought. Iori continued forward towards the mini attack. At the last minute just as he had did with the sphere of wind earlier, he did a front flip over the magatama. But while in midair, he used his skywalk to bounce off the air to his left and land on his feet causing the technique to miss. He then sent two crescent waves of charka at Shai and another barrage of chakra shrapnel with needle-like tips to go through techniques and possibly Shai to damage chakra. Using his new speed, Shai dodged the needles this time around and landed up on a tree. Facing Iori, he pointed two fingers at the incoming shinobi. "Black Lightning: Focused Dragon Strike!" The attack shot out faster than any technique used so far in the fight, and was deadly to touch by non black lightning users. Iori continued towards Shai as the lightning came towards him. Sheathing his sword, Iori stopped and as the lightning closed in he thrust forward with his hand using Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher. Sending in the large beam of chakra the same size as the lightning, Iori again used his Gentle fist and pushed the chakra from the lightning technique out destroying the lightning as his beam of chakra collided with it. Before long, the beam of chakra Iori sent out tore right through the lightning and headed straight for Shai. While this was happening, Iori was at the base of the tree Shai was standing on and proceeded to cut the tree down, making it fall towards the beam of chakra he shot out before. Closing his eyes, Shai proceeded to activate his Susanoo, protecting him from the attack. As the tree fell, he covered his Susanoo in a magnetic force, allowing it to levitate from the ground. The Susanoo stood above Iori, towering him with a deadly stare. "This is the final time I'll ask. Come, or feel the true might of my power!" "Susanoo huh........lets see if I can cut that thing in half." Iori had his arm hanging at his side with his sword in hand. Chakra was gathered throughout Iori's sword as he swung it diagonally towards the Susanoo. It was the Samurai Saber Technique again but this time, the crescent of chakra was humongous, even larger than the Susanoo Shai created. No magnetic force would hold back this wave of chakra and it was coming in to fast and covered too much area to avoid completely. "Since you want to cause destruction.." Shai pulled out a Susanoo sword covered in black flames. "...I will too!" Shai roared. He made contact with the wave, hitting it straight in the middle. While the crescent of chakra was barreling towards the Susanoo, Iori was moving under the Susanoo. When he got there he said, "A few minutes ago, you said for me to feel the might of your true power. So I'm guessing that this is it, Susanoo. Let me show you the extent of my power." Iori said as he thrusted both of his arms forward sending a humongous wave of chakra the size of the Susanoo itself. The technique would be impossible to evade because of the size of the wave itself and Susanoo was too big to move it out of the way in time. The technique would hit Susanoo in the vital points that gave it its, structure, doing this would weaken it to where a pebble could go through it. Not only that but Iori mixed in a style of gentle fist he uses called Reverse. His chakra would insert into the Susanoo's chakra flow and cause thousands of chakra explosions from the chakra not flowing the righ way. Lastly, the wave of chakra would go to Shai and close off his chakra points rendering him useless to use any technique. Any type of chakra based technique Shai would try to use to defend against this wave of chakra would simply be futile from the effects of the chakra wave. Seeing the coming technique as a threat, Shai sighed as he realized he would have to go the defensive. Using his clone outside of the Susanoo, he commanded it to perform a special jutsu. "Hurry! Uchiha Flame Formation!" At that moment a huge barrier covered Shai and his Perfect Susanoo inside. The attack made contact, but was rendered pointless as the barrier protected Shai. "You're pretty good if you've made me bring this out." The wave of chakra hit the barrier and was at a standstill with the barrier until the wave of chakra tore a huge hole through the barrier. Iori sent another smaller wave of chakra that also carried his Reverse style of gentle fist. The wave he sent after would change the wave of chakra sent previously to break through flow of the barrier. Then yet another wave of chakra was sent again to switch the wave of chakra to reverse the flow of the Susanoo. Iori would then proceed to the top of the barrier using skywalk were there was a hole in the barrier, though just stared at the huge avatar below him for a few seconds. "Time for me to split this thing in half." Iori said to himself as he raised his sword in the air which and gathered chakra which emitted chakra visible to the naked eye. "Mountain Slicer" Iori said as he swung his sword down towards the avatar encased in the barrier. This wave crescent of chakra was large enough to slice through the Susanoo, but it was a combination of Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher, Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm, the forces of wind, and a wave of Samurai Sabre Technique. Not only that, when Iori paused for a few seconds and stared at the Susanoo, he was using a Byakugan ability unique to him called Hawk Eye. He had trained so much with his Byakugan and with his Senju bloodline, he unlocked the ability to see the atoms of an object he has stared at for a few seconds at the cost of decreased Byakugan range. The wave of chakra would slip into the atoms formation and split the atoms of the Susanoo apart from each other. As the wave continues on it does this to each atom in the path of the chakra. It was virtually impossible to evade these series of attacks by Iori, he was in a closed off area and dealing with a different technique as well. "What will you do now Bounty Hunter?" Iori said to himself. Shai was unprepared for the attack, thus taking it straight on. The attack left Shai in a critical condition, unable to fight anymore. "You damn Hyuga.. Luckily they wanted just the Byakugan. If I kill someone they won't know the difference.." A snake crawled out of Shai's sleeve, and wrapped around him. "I may have failed, but I won't next time Hyūga.. I'll be ready when the time comes.." The snake then used reverse summoning, taking him back to Kanpeki headquarters. Iori looked on as the huge Avatar was defeated. He looked at Shai in his bad condition and listened to what he said. As the bounty hunter disappeared he said, "If there is a next time Bounty Hunter, I will kill you." Iori said as he walked off the battlefield.